Azul
by Justified October
Summary: Es como a ella más le gusta. Y por lo tanto, como él lo suele llevar. ¿La razón? Solo puede haber una. Y está más claro que el agua azul. Regalo para Ameles Malfoy Salvatore.


**Azul**

Teddy tenía dos años cuando conoció a Victoire.

Por entonces ella era solo un bebé rubio de ojos azules con las mejillas sonrosadas y una risa melodiosa, aunque cabe mencionar que su risa no ha cambiado en absoluto.

"Mira Teddy, tu nueva prima" anunció Ginny, a la que él siempre había llamado tía.

Él la miró y ella se rió. A él le gustaba su risa, así que se reía con ella.

Cuando tenía Teddy cinco y ella tres, la divertía cambiando su color de pelo y su nariz a su gusto. Pero sin duda, el favorito de Victoire siempre fue el azul.

Así que Teddy lo acostumbró a llevarlo de ese color, pero nunca intuyó por qué.

Bueno, hasta que _lo supo._

El 1 de septiembre de 2009, el primer día de Teddy en Hogwarts, fue un golpe duro para ambos. Juntos desde siempre, dos años sin pasar cada día del calendario juntos, sería muy difícil. Lupin recuerda con claridad el rostro pecoso de Victoire enfurruñado y con las cejas fruncidas. Su pelo rubio y ondulado estaba anormalmente despeinado, por lo que Teddy supo enseguida que no estaba teniendo un buen día.

-¿Me echarás de menos, Victoire?-le preguntó Teddy, tendiéndole la mano en señal de paz. Llevaban enfadados ya dos semanas por culpa de la marcha de Ted y el actual pelinegro, odiaba estar furioso con ella.

El rostro de la rubia se apaciguó.

-Pues claro, tonto-y rechazó su mano, pero le fundió en un fuerte abrazo en el que Teddy tardó en responder, pero lo hizo con fuerza. Su pelo volvió a ser azul.

La sirena del tren resonó con fuerza por la estación 9 y ¾, avisando a los alumnos que el tren estaba apunto de partir.

Victoire se separó de su amigo.

-Escríbeme a menudo, o le diré a mi lechuza que te muerda-amenazó Victoire, con una lágrima que amenazaba por asomarse por su ojo.

-Lo haré-aseguró Teddy-Adiós, Victoire.

El niño se subió a la locomotora y segundos después, se despedía de sus amigos y familiares por la ventanilla. Su amiga Weasley siguió el tren hasta que desapareció de la estación. Esa sería la última imagen que tendría de Teddy hasta Navidades.

* * *

Pero el muchacho no cambió los dos años que estuvo separado de Victoire. Ambos estaban emocionadísimos cuando la niña empezó Hogwarts. Teddy no se separó de ella sus dos primeros días, le enseñó el castillo y la acompañó a todas sus clases. Pero la rubia enseguida hizo amigos y se distanciaron.

Teddy creció y llegó a la pubertad. Su cuerpo se desarrolló, se convirtió en un joven delgado pero musculoso, seguramente gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Aún así, Victoire solo tenía doce años y para él solo era una niñita chiquita. Había muchas Hufflepuffs deseosas de salir con el cazador más guapo de Gryffindor.

Quinto y los TIMOS, Teddy tuvo que admitir que la que estuvo allí hasta que hizo los exámenes fue nada más y nada menos que la única Weasley rubia. Gracias a ella y su ayuda, sacó tres Extraordinarios: Encantamientos, Cuidado De Las Criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones.

Cabe decir que Teddy no le pudo devolver el favor. Porque cuando Victoire empezó quinto año, y sabía que no era el único, cayó absolutamente rendido en sus pies.

Ya era una mujer. Sus piernas blancas, largas y bonitas, y su figura bien formada, sus ojos azules pequeños y bonitos. Su pelo rubio y ondulado le caía por su espalda formando suaves ondas que se mecían suavemente con su caminar.

Justo ese año, 2015, Victoire se presentó a las pruebas de Quidditch como cazadora. Teddy era el capitán del Equipo y aunque no le hizo gracia, fue la rubia quien hizo la mejor prueba, esquivó todas las _bludgers_, metió cinco de las siete pelotas y sorteó a todos los cazadores del otro equipo. El Quidditch era un deporte muy peligroso y no le agradaba que Tori sufriera sus peligros, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla.

A los dos meses, Victoire acabó en la enfermería por lesiones leves en la columna vertebral y un brazo roto. Teddy fue a verla nada más le dejaron salir de clase.

-¡Victoire!-exclamó. Se acercó corriendo a ella. Estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate. A su lado, una mesa repleta de bombones, globos y cartas de "Mejórate". Y en el otro, su hermana Dominique.

-Yo me voy-anunció Dominique-Nos vemos después, Tori-le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a Ted al salir, que apenas lo notó.

-¿En que estabas pensando, Weasley?-gritó Teddy-¡Cómo se te ocurre!

-¿De que hablas, Teddy?-preguntó ella inocente.

-¡No me vengas con "Teddy"!¡Esa maniobra era muy peligrosa y te dije que NO la hicieras!

-Pero salió bien, Ted-dijo tranquila Victoire mientras abría otra rana de chocolate. Su boca estaba toda manchada de su dulce favorito, pero Teddy obvió ese detalle.-Si no hubiera sido por esa _bludger_, claro…

-¡No puedes obviar las normas de tu capitán cuando quieras, Weasley!

-¡Ha salido bien, Lupin!¿Hemos ganado el partido, o no?

-¡Sí, pero te has puesto en peligro a ti y al juego solo porque querías chulearte delante de todo el mundo!-Ted estaba muy enfadado y eso se le hizo totalmente claro a Victoire.-No me queda más remedio. Weasley, estás fuera del equipo.

-¿QUÉ?-saltó Victoire-Pero, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¡No me puedes echar del equipo, Lupin!

-Sí puedo, Weasley-anunció más calmado y por encima de las quejas, los insultos y palabras irrepetibles que decía Victoire, declaró-Mañana preséntate en el entrenamiento para devolver tu túnica y tu insignia.

-Te odio-susurró Victoire, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara. Esas dos palabras cruzaron su corazón como un puñal mal afilado, por lo tanto, mucho más doloroso. Teddy abandonó la enfermería después de que Madame Pomfrey le anunciara que Victoire tenía que descansar y que sería prudente que se fuera.

Victoire llevó su equipo a los vestuarios de Gryffindor al día siguiente. No le dirigió la palabra a Ted ni hizo amago de reconciliación, lo que era aún más doloroso para Lupin. No tardó en reemplazarla: quería hacerla ver que ella no era tan importante como ella creía, aunque no fuera verdad. La nueva cazadora no era ni la mitad de buena de lo que era Tori y todos los del equipo lo sabían. Aunque muchos varones se perdieron en la curvas de la morena que se hacía llamar Lorraine: pero Teddy solo tenía ojos para aquella rubia, aquella rubia que ni se dignaba a saludarlo por los pasillos.

* * *

Lorraine era una muchacha muy guapa, sí. Sus orbes dorados desprendían calor y seguridad. Su tez era morena y suave, su pelo castaño lucía largo y liso, le caía por la espalda reluciendo siempre en una coleta. Teddy recordaba trenzas, porque Victoire solo jugaba al Quidditch con una trenza desordenada.

Aunque la chica era coqueta por naturaleza, se notaba claramente que había puesto su ojo en el chico del cabello pelinegro, que lucía así por la tristeza que le causaba estar peleado con la que siempre consideraría, por encima de todo, su mejor amiga. Y Teddy no le hacía mucho caso, pero la chica no desistía

Siempre que hacía algo medianamente bueno en Quidditch, le preguntaba a Teddy "¿Lo he hecho bien, capitán?" con una voz demasiado seductora para su gusto. Se le acercaba en la biblioteca y le preguntaba cualquier sandez, en los pasillos se agarraba de su brazo y le preguntaba para cuando era el próximo entrenamiento.

Teddy la dejó solamente porque no tenía ánimos de discutir. Musitaba un breve "sí" a todas sus preguntas, la dejaba acercarse, no le importaba que se agarrara de su brazo. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta que cuando se cruzaba por Victoire en los pasillos y ella lo miraba tan resentida, siempre, siempre iba con Lorraine.

Y entonces lo entendió.

¿Estaría Victoire Weasley, la persona más orgullosa que conocía, celosa?

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde esa situación tan incómoda en la enfermería y Teddy se dio cuenta que no aguantaría ni un segundo más.

A la hora de comer, ignoró a los incansables coqueteos de Lorraine y se acercó a la rubia de ojos azules más bella de Hogwarts.

-Victoire, ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Teddy, tímido.

Ella le miró a los ojos, como hacía tiempo que no hacía, con esa misma intensidad de cuando estaban en aquella estación hacía siete años.

-¿Para qué, Lupin?-replicó ella, desafiante.

-Por favor-rogó Ted, casi suplicó.

Ella se levantó, muy digna y le indicó que la siguiera. Salieron del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de Lorraine, que se preguntaba a donde demonios iba su _Teddycito_.

Victoire cruzó Hogwarts hasta llegar al séptimo piso, donde la Sala de Los Menesteres, se materializó delante de ella. Estaba vacía y no era excesivamente grande.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Victoire, brusca-¿Me vas a decir que sientes haberme echado del equipo de Quidditch y que sientes tu _enorme_ error?¿O quieres esperar a tener a tu castaña voluptuosa colgada del brazo para ello?

-Victoire, estás siendo muy inmadura.

-¿Yo?¡Eres tú el que da vueltas por todo Hogwarts siempre rodeado por _esa_ que revolotea a tu alrededor como una mosca muy pesada!

-¿Estás celosa, Victoire?-preguntó Teddy, seductor y alzando una ceja, acercándose a la rubia un paso.

-Pues claro que no, Lupin, eres, o al menos eras, mi mejor amigo y creo que las sin-personalidad no te van, que digamos.-dijo Victoire, aparentemente segura pero temblando por tener al ahora peliazul tan cerca de ella.

-No, Weasley, tienes razón. Creo que me van más las orgullosas, que fruncen su nariz cuando se enfadan, que suenan como camioneros _muggles_ enfadados cuando ven que su equipo favorito de Quidditch va perdiendo, que quieren a su familia por sobre todo y que son muy tiernas y dulces cuando se lo plantean-ahora estaban a milímetros de distancia, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, acompasados y mirándose alternamente a los labios y a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuando eres un seductor, Lupin?-le preguntó ella, también seductora, sin perder su orgullo en ningún momento.

-Desde que supe lo locamente estaba enamorado de ti.

Y entonces Victoire se tiró a los labios de Teddy y el le correspondió al beso, con suavidad y dulzura, pero con fiereza por todos esos años que han tenido que aguantarse. Profundizaron el beso, Teddy puso sus manos en la cintura de Victoire y ella le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello.

Se separaron solo porque necesitaban respirar. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían los labios rojos e hinchados por la intensidad de aquel esperado ósculo.

-¿Me concede sus labios una vez más, mi pequeña rubia?

Victoire sonrió y besó nuevamente aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

Llegaron nuevamente al comedor con las manos entrelazadas. Al ver a Teddy, Lorraine se levantó de la mesa y se agarró de su brazo.

-¿Dónde estabas, Teddy-Pooh?-le preguntó melosa. Victoire se deshizo del agarre de Ted y separó bruscamente a Lorraine del muchacho.

-Mira morena sin personalidad, más te vale que revoletees alrededor de otro chico, porque este es mío, ¿entiendes? Así que busca a otro a quien coquetear y manosear, éste esta fuera de tu alcance, ¿vale?

Lorraine ahogó un grito y, ofendida, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Así que soy tuyo?-le preguntó Lupin retóricamente, atrayéndola a él.

-Desde que pusiste tu pelo azul por primera vez, Lupin.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él y unieron sus bocas otra vez. El pelo del chico no volvió a cambiar en lo que quedó de año. Por que siempre estuvo cerca de ella. Y así, es como todo debería de ser.

* * *

**Hola! Mi primer Teddy/Victoire...es una versión de como acabaron juntos. No es lo más original del mundo, pero la verdad es que me encanta como me ha quedado, me gusta muchísimo, de hecho.**

**Es un regalo para Ameles Malfoy Salvatore. Espero que te guste!**

**Y a los que lo han leído, también espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen un review si les ape.**

**Muchos besos y ns vms!**

**Liz Marcia**

**DISCLAIMER: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN LE CORRESPONDE A J.K ROWLING. EL RESTO ES MÍO.**


End file.
